DNAliens
DNAliens are ½ any species, ½ Xenocites who serve the Highbreed, despite their speciesism. They often use ID Masks that can make them appear human. Like their masters, they thrive in cold weather. As they are hybrids (of sentient species with a non-sentient species), they are not present in any Omnitrix database, though they were temporarily sampled in Max Out, in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, Ben use the mask to turn into a DNAlien. '' History DNAliens are created when a Xenocite bonds with a host and is forcibly turned into a DNAlien, as explained by one in which the DNAlien half of the parasite controls the host half because the host half is "repulsive" to them. These parasites were going to be shipped off in large trucks, but were destroyed thanks to the efforts of Jetray, Gwen, Kevin, and Ken. One example of these parasites is when Ken was forcefully turned into an almost-complete DNAlien and when Ben tried to remove it, he somehow entered the Omnitrix, which asked Ben for the option to remove the "severe genetic damage" caused by the Xenocite and it is completely removed by the Omnitrix. In Inside Man, Tyler is transformed into a DNAlien but somehow resisted the "DNAlien programming"; so he was physically a DNAlien, but retained his own mind and free will (even though he was confused in the beginning). Ben, Gwen and Kevin rescued Tyler from the DNAliens who wanted to reprogram him. Ben then cures Tyler. Ben and his team turned the DNAliens back into humans using the Omnitrix and a special weapon that has the same effect created by Cooper. Types |-|Human= Human DNAliens have light brown humanoid bodies with black hands and feet with a Xenocite-like head. Human DNAliens have enhanced strength and can spit slime. |-|Arachnichimp= Arachnichimp DNAliens have light brown Arachnichimp shaped bodies with black hands and feet, tail and a Xenocite-like head. Arachnichimp DNAliens have enhanced agility and can spit slime. They have lost their ability to shoot webs. Powers and Abilities The DNAliens are best known for spitting out slime from their mouths in order to trap their victims. They can also spit out slime while disguised as humans. The DNAliens can speak both in English and in their own language. Most DNAliens have enhanced strength where they can overpower humans with ease. The DNAliens have enhanced jumping and can release tentacles from their bodies. The DNAliens are good in handling technology such as laser guns to shoot down their foes. Weaknesses The DNAliens are shown to be rather cowardly throughout the series, meaning they can be scared into submission and easily interrogated. The DNAliens can be reverted to normal by DNA repair devices. Because they prefer cold climates, DNAliens are weak to heat and fire. Human DNAliens are weak to high frequency sounds. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''If All Else Fails'' (flashback) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Simian Says'' (first re-appearance) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (first re-appearance; flashback) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Bad Boy'' *''A Blast from The Past'' *''A Brief Mystery of Time'' *''Lazy Day'' *''The Past Is the Key to the Future'' *''Backcountry Battleground'' *''What Comes Around'' *''Star Chaser'' Video Games Types |-|Pyronite= Pyronite DNAliens have a dark yellow body with black hands and feet with a flaming head. Pyronite DNAliens have pyrokinesis. Unlike other DNAlien types, they are not weak to fire and heat. Pyronite DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Vulpimancer= Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet and a black back and a visible brain. Vulpimancer DNAliens have the ability to shoot quills. Vulpimancer DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Osmosian= Osmosian DNAliens have yellow humanoid bodies with black hands and feet with a Xenocite-like head. Osmosian DNAliens have the ability to absorb matter and energy and can spit goo. Like other DNAlien variations, they can trap their victims with their goo. Osmosian DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Florauna= Florauna DNAliens have chlorokinesis. Florauna DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. |-|Null Guardian= Null Guardian DNAliens can fly and fire lasers. Null Guardian DNAliens are only seen in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. Trivia *The DNAliens were Glen Murakami and Dwayne McDuffie's idea. *The DNAliens were designed by Glenn Wong based on concept art by Glen Murakami, with color styling by Chris Hooten. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Glenn Wong Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Groups Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters